Regalus' Choice
by hpfangirl92
Summary: Slight spoiler for book 7 in summery. Ever wonder why Regalus Black left the Death Eaters? Here is my version. Oneshot No pairings


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. Also, I don't think the books say how much younger than Sirius Regalus is, so please let me know if they do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Regalus, Voldemort, the death eaters, or Sirius. I just took them out to play.

Regalus' Choice

Regalus Black woke up with a start, his heart pounding and unable to breathe. He had joined the death eaters 2 weeks ago. Last week was his first raid. It was that night that kept haunting his dreams.

_Flashback_

Regalus had on his black death eater robes and white mask. He was in a village with the others. They had been ordered not to leave anyone alive.

He had entered this house alone since he and the rest of the death eaters had split up to get the job done. Regalus found them in a small child's room. There was a young couple, they couldn't have been much older than he was, and a girl who looked about 2 or 3. The woman was quite obviously pregnant.

The little girl was happily playing with some dolls, oblivious to what was going on. She looked up and smiled and waved at Regalus as he entered the room, not noticing the panic on her parents' faces multiply by 10.

This moment he entered the room, Regalus disarmed the young couple and summoned their wands. Now he had no opposition.

Seeing no way to defend his family, the man begged him not to hurt his wife and daughter. "Take me," he begged, "I'll do whatever you want. Kill me if that's what you want, just don't just don't hurt them. Let my family go, please."

The man looked up at Regalus to see if his pleas were helping. Perhaps he thought Regalus would give them mercy because of how young he was. "Please have mercy," the man continued, "please."

"Begging will not help you," Regalus answered, "I have my orders."

Any hope that remained in the man's eyes left. They child began to cry when she saw her father begging Regalus. When she heard the coldness in Regalus' voice, her cries increased and she began to sob.

When the girl started to sob, Regalus turned to look at her. This was a mistake because the look in the little girl's eyes was enough to make him want to let this family go. He couldn't though. Regalus had orders. If he disobeyed them, he could be killed, or at the very least, put under the cruciatus curse. But those eyes…he had to look away. After a moment, Regalus turned back to the father, who was still pleading dispite the helplessness of his situation.

"Please leave Lizzy and Amy alone," he kept begging. "_Ah, so those were their names_," thought Regalus. "I'll do whatever you want; just don't hurt them."

"I'm sorry," Regalus murmured, "but I have no choice. _Avada Kedavra_."

With a flash of green, the man slumped onto the floor, unmoving. He then turned his wand onto the girl and her mother.

_End Flashback_

It was the first time Regalus had killed, and he didn't think he could do it again. He hadn't slept well since that night.

Regalus joined the death eaters to please his family and for the power he thought he would get. He'd never been big on blood purity despite his parents' teachings. He didn't like muggles or muggleborns, but he didn't mind them either. Maybe is was his older brother, Sirius', influence, after all Sirius has always hated all of the blood purity their parents believed in.

Regalus had adored Sirius when they were children. Then, when Sirius went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, he was torn between his parents and his brother. His parents furious when they found out about Sirius' sorting and had always said that he should hate gryffindors, but how could he hate his own brother? They said that Sirius was a disgrace to the family. 2 years later, Regalus was sorted into Slytherin. That was when their relationship ended. Sirius hated slytherins and would pretend that Regalus didn't exist at school. And at home Sirius wouldn't talk to him and avoided him whenever possible.

Then Sirius moved out 3 years later. After that Regalus could only get passing glances of his brother at Hogwarts. Once Sirius finished school, it was like he disappeared. Regalus hadn't seen him since.

Now, Regalus wished more than ever that he could talk to Sirius. He needed his older brother to tell him what to do. He didn't think he could kill again, but he didn't want to die either. And Regalus knew that was what would happen if he deserted the death eaters. He would be captured, tortured, and then killed. He knew Sirius would want him to get out, but he didn't know how.

A few days later Regalus had figured out what he would do. If he was going to be killed, he would make sure he had done some good first. He wouldn't run away. Instead, he would help people escape when he could, and he would do something to help take down the Dark Lord.

Regalus decided that he would act like a loyal death eater. While doing so, he would find the Dark Lord's weakness and deal with it himself, or make sure someone who could take care of it knew anything he could tell them about it. Regalus was determined to help bring the Dark Lord down, even if he ended up dying in the process.

Yes, Regalus knew what he was going to do. And he would make his brother proud, even if Sirius would never know.


End file.
